Dragonborn of Marvel
by TEEFMUNCHA
Summary: The dragonborn has done many things some legendary some questionable that stand among gods, but in the end he is still a mortal man susceptible to age and death, but this was not enough, will he change the marvel universe for the better or will it have a different outcome
1. A New Destiny

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

Chapter 1: A New Destiny

Throat of the World

It was a cold winter day in skyrim, the mammoths were roaring in the distance, dragons could be seen circling the peak of the mountain for one specific purpose, the passing of the dragonborn.

It was a sad day for all of skyrim, the dragonborn may be the hero of tamriel but he was still a mortal man and his time had come.

The dragonborn now a withered old man in a grand coffin barely able to lift his axe and his breathing getting harder and harder, he knew he was passing and he was alright with it.

Surrounding the dying dragonborn were his family, friends and companions, his 7 children, his 12 grandchildren, his wife who was just as old as him but was still going strong, his companions who fought along side him, And the many friends he has made over his lifetime.

The dragonborn has done many things through his life, ended the civil war, defeated alduin, defeated the volkihar vampire clan, banished miraak, pushed the thalmor out of skyrim entirely, traveled all across tamriel and fought every monster, bandit, beast, dragon below and above it, traveled to akavir challenged tosh raka and killed him, saved akavir.

And over the years he has learned a multitude of talents and skills, collected legendary daedric and godly weapons. Befriended gods, beasts, and dragons.

So the dragonborn has lead a fulfilling and adventurous life with no regrets, and was ready for Sovngard.

"are you comfortable my dear" his wife whispered to him, smiling softly and holding hand.

"im alright my love" he said, as his oldest daughter stepped up and said "father I wish to thank you for everything you have done for all of us..and..and.." a few tears were spilling from his daughter's eyes as she was trying her best to remain stoic.

The dragonborn brought his daughter's head close to his own and whispered " be bold and brave my child, and never forget yourself live your life to the fullest extent never let anyone hold you back and watch over your siblings my brave little girl"

"yes father" his daughter returned to her position, just then his grandchildren all swarmed over him and cried "grandfather please don't go" "we'll miss you grandfather" "I'll train and become the greatest swordsman in all of tamriel and make you proud grandfather".

The dragonborn smiled and let out a soft chuckle "don't cry for this old man young ones, you have a bright future all of you and be brave my children" he said with a smile.

As his family parted from him his oldest friend came up to him an old dark furred khajit named inigo.

"heh heh inigo suppose this is the last time we will talk old friend" Inigo said with a small smirk "inigo think it was truly an honor to fight by your side my friend" he said with a small salute.

"Watch over my family Inigo, protect them when I am gone this is my last favor from you".

"I will old friend" Inigo smiled and stepped down

Serana came up to the dragonborn and smiled "i guess you're refusing my offer of becoming a vampire huh?" serana chuckled a little.

The Dragonborn smiled and said " call me a coward if you wish but I already made my choice" serana rolled her eyes and said goodbye

The dragonborns eyes were getting heavy his breathing slowing down.

It was time

"thank you everybody" he said and became motionless his breathing ceased.

Horns were blown, dragons roared, and his family, companions, friends all wept softly.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUT**

 **Not yet….not yet…**

 **You have done well my child but another world needs you for they will soon face a threat only you can stop my child**

 **Now go and save them my son.**

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUT**

All the dragonborn could see was darkness and more darkness he could feel himself freezing in the ever shifting void of oblivion he…..wait…feel?.

How was this possible he should be dead he shouldn't feel a thing, the dragonborn could feel his eyes stir and open slowly.

"what in the nine divines" he whispered, slowly got up and rubbed his head and getting rid of his dizziness.

When he fully opened his eyes what he saw was a frozen wasteland all across everywhere he looked. Not a single speck of life or a sight of civilization, when he looked up he saw a strangely dark sky with something illuminating in the distance.

When he fully stood up he noticed he was wearing a simple leather rags, wanting to change out of his current attire the dragonborn attempted to summon a portal to oblivion where he pretty much hoards everything he collects, a neat little trick taught to him by nocturnal.

At first the connection to oblivion was faint and weak like a flickering candle light, after a bit of focus he was able to open a portal to oblivion.

From there he equipped himself with a standard set of ebony armor with an ebony war axe and a few pouches full of potions.

As he checked his equipment the sound of battle could be heard nearby with swords clashing, arrows flying and maces smashing.

As he quickly made his way up a snowy slope he could see warriors dressed in armor battling giants made of ice, and struggling by the looks of it.

Deciding to aid the warriors he quickly made his way to them and activated his thu'um.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUT**

Moments earlier

"taste my mace you beast" a warrior smashed his weapon on a giants head shattering it.

As the giant fell the warriors features could be seen, he had a long fu Manchu beard and his hair tied in a neat bun wearing a heavy set of black armor and a fur cape hanging off his back.

This warrior was Hogun the Grim one of the most steadfast defenders of Asgard.

"HA" a rapier was pierced into a giants eye and killing it "taste my blade you curr" a warrior shouted.

This warrior had a very gentlemanly aura about him, his blond hair was very neatly fixed and he had a very stylish gold colored armor, his rapier had a very ornate design, his green cape fluttering in the cold wind.

This was Fandral the Dashing another great warrior of Asgard.

Behind Fandral a giant raised his giant frost sword and tried to strike, until an axe came flying forward and struck the giant's head killing it.

As the axe landed it was picked up by a warrior wearing a set of brown armor, he had a long brown beard, and an all around powerful feel to him.

This was Volstagg the Voluminous, one the oldest and the strongest of Asgardians.

Together these three formed the Warriors Three, the mighty defenders of Asgard.

"haaaaa…they just won't quit will they?" Fandral said through sigh.

"hold fast Fandral we cannot let these giants pass us" Volstagg said as he removed his axe from a giants corpse.

"hahahaha I could fight these fools all day" Hogun bellowed and smashed another giants head.

As the warriors where conversing

 **Wuld Nah Kest**

A sudden powerful shout could be heard by all and a quick black blur passed a giant bisecting it.

 **Yol Toor Shul**

A wave of fire washed over a group of giants melting them to a puddle and then turned to steam.

" who or… What was that?" Fandral asked

The black blur landed and charged the nearest giant shattering it's legs and then cutting off it's head.

" well whoever this warrior is he seems to be on our side" Volstagg said.

The battle continued and wave after wave of giants fell to the warriors.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUT**

After the Battle…

"so… care to enlighten us on who you are warrior" Fandral asked in a curious tone.

The black armored warrior cleaned his war axe from jotun leftovers, and turned to the Asgardians.

Removing his helmet his features could be seen, the warrior possessed brightly colored orange hair tied in braids, a nicely trimmed goatee on his face, a claw scar on his left eye, a blue symbol tattoo on his cheek, his skin was quite nicely tanned, (from the times spent in hammerfell), his eyes were slightly glowing red.

He smiled and said "call me the dragonborn"

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUT**

(insert dragonborn theme)

Cue credits.

Please read and review and will gladly accept criticism just don't send hate comments pls.

This is my first story.


	2. Far From Home

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 2: Far From Home**

Jotunheim, night time

I giant smoke could be seen in the horizon, the smoke's origin was traced to a giant campfire burning in the distance.

Around the campfire warriors in various armors were sitting in a circle exchanging stories and drinks and laughing.

" surely you jest dragonborn did that truly happen" Fandral said while laughing, "I'm not joshing you my fine friend, I woke up that day married to a hagraven, and as soon as I saw that monsters face I killed it" the dragonborn said through a chuckle.

"your home skyrim sounds like a truly marvelous land dragonborn, and this drink I can't say I've tasted anything so unusually strong even compared to asgardian mead" Volstagg said as he took a big gulp of the drink.

" It's my own special blend I concocted after my journey with saguine's wine, it won't exactly kill you and it won't put you in a permanent sleep, a perfect drink if I do say so myself" replied the Dragonborn.

"hah ha well I suppose it's time we get a move on the giants are known to be more active during the night" Hogun announced, as the warriors started packing their belongings and started to move.

It turns out the Asgardian warriors were sent to Jotunheim on a mission, the all father had sensed a disturbance coming from somewhere in this realm and he wanted the warriors three to investigate.

As the warriors three were on their way they were ambushed by a horde of frost giants surprised they were completely surrounded and outnumbered, until the warrior known as the Dragonborn had come to their aid turning the tide of battle, the Dragonborn displayed impressive power and skill that would be a match to the most powerful Asgardian.

To the dragonborns surprise he seemed to be in an alternate plane of reality itself, or another world and the warriors three have never even heard of the Aedra or the Deadra or even the Nine Divines.

After trading pleasantries the warriors three invited the Dragonborn to join them on their objective to find the disturbance.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

In a Dark Cave Somewhere (stupid I know)

"yes yeessss this will be work" a dark figure was looking over a strange glowing rune while occasionally chanting something to the rune.

"master?" a frost giant asked from behind the figure.

"what is it can't you see I am busy fool" the dark figure snapped.

"forgiveness my lord but the asgardians are coming closer to our location any battalion sent their way keep getting decimated by the hundreds" the frost giant replied

" it is of no importance they will fall before what I have planned" the dark figure chuckled and then laughed like a maniac.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

Jotunheim, Noon

Our warriors were trekking through the unforgiving cold wasteland with the occasional frost giant skirmish here and there, they were getting close to their objective and out warriors knew it because as they were getting closer more and more frost giants started to engage them of course they were nothing too much to worry about.,

" over there do you sense it Fandral" Hogun bellowed out, " aye I can Hogun, what ever is happening over there it is quite intense" Fandral narrowed his eyes at the feeling of this mysterious power.

"I can feel it as well and it does not feel right" then the Dragonborn sniffed the air "and there seems to be someone there, he does not smell friendly" the Dragonborn growled.

"be cautious my companions, and move with might" Volstagg warned them as the warriors drew closer to the mysterious source of power.

Suddenly a massive blizzard unlike any other the warriors faced was upon them, they couldn't see a thing past their arms, the winds of the blizzard was so powerful it started to halt the movement of the warriors.

Until a sudden laugh caught them off guard as if it was coming from everywhere around them as the laughing ceased and the voice started to speak "well done well done asgardians I actually didn't expect you to come this far only to meet your doom" the voice bellowed out.

"who are you and why do you refuse to face us directly whelp" Hogun growled out

"wait….. that voice could it be?" Volstagg wondered as a figure revealed himself.

"greetings asgardians and….. whoever this warrior with you" the figure grinned at the warriors

The figure was an elf but not just any elf his face was one half blue and beautiful the other half of his face dark dead and decayed, his clothes were a mix of red and black with a few metal plates here and there along with a symbol of a star on his chest.

"Malekith The Accursed" Volstagg said to himself "I thought the prince of asgard banished you to the depths where you belong"

"oh you didn't honestly think he could banish me forever did you? No I vowed that I will bring down asgard to it's knees and I plan to do so" he smiled devilishly.

"wait.. this is a trap" the Dragonborn yelled and out of the blizzard a storm of arrows came flying out but our warriors luckily dodged or blocked the arrows, then came a massive horde of frost giants along with trolls and dark elves holding swords, clubs, bows, spears and staffs and surrounded the warriors.

"gaahhhh I can barely see anything in this blasted blizzard, any plans? Anyone?" Fandral complained

"hold on" **LOK VAH KOOR** a thunderous shout suddenly went across the sky, the blizzard started to clear up and dissipate.

"WHAT… no impossible that blizzard was enchanted, what did you do?" Malekith roared at the dragonborn.

The army surrounding the warriors began to charge ready to maim them, but the Dragonborn and Asgradians were ready and drew their weapons.

As the monster got close **FUS RO DAH** a shout thundered out the Dragonborns mouth turning the dark elves in the frontlines to paste and launching the trolls across the field with the ice giants crumbling to the ground.

"huh so that's the power of the Thu"um I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it so upclose" Fandral muttered and decapitated a troll.

"what a mighty power this Thu'um is" Hogun said impressed as he smashed a group of dark elves.

'what? Who exactly is this mortal, and what was that power' Malekith though to himself.

The Dragonborn drew his ebony war axe and quickly bisected a group of elves letting their remains flop helplessly to the ground, thanks to his nord heritage he had a particular advantage against mer of all types although he didn't know if it worked the same way for these kind of elves.

The battle continued more and more monster fell to the warriors but they just kept coming but it didn't matter the Asgardians didn't tire and kept fighting but the Dragonborn was starting to feel a little winded.

"enough time to finish this" then Malekith casted spell causing fireballs to rain down upon the warriors and his own army, as the smoke from the destruction cleared a barrier could be seen surrounding the warriors.

"you know magic?" Fandral asked surprised, "of course I am an archmage you know" as the dragonborn turned off his greater ward spell, Malekith could be seen glaring hate and death to the dragonborn.

" it doesn't matter you already sealed your fate now bare witness fools" Malekith yelled as the ground began to shake and shatter.

Suddenly a giant hand bursts out of the frozen ground and tries to crush the warriors and then a colossal figure began to rise out of the ground.

"hahahahaha recognize this one asgardians?" a giant roar shook the earth around the warriors.

"by odins beard I thought I would never see this monster again" Volstagg muttered as a giant shadow loomed over the warriors blocking out the sun.

"Ymir" Volstagg whispered

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(Dragonborn Theme)

Cue credits.

Alright this is an update so read and review


	3. The Bigger They Are

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 3: The Bigger They Are**

 **Jotunheim, noon**

The ancient frost giant stood bigger than any giant the Dragonborn has ever seen the frost giants around it only stood 6/1 of it's size, the giant also wielded a giant frozen club it looked as though it could crush all the giants in Skyrim with a single swing.

'ME CRUSH PUNY ASGARDIANS" Ymir roared louder than the Dragonborns Thu'Um shaking the sky and earth.

The ancient giant swung his massive club down shattering the ground leaving a giant sized crater the immense shockwave from the swing sent the warriors flying in all directions, the Dragonborn was smashed into the side of a cliff.

The Dragonborn lost consciousness for a short moment before quickly waking up with his body aching all over "oh…the pain", quickly casting a healing spell on himself the Dragonborn leapt into action once more only to see Ymir stomping towards him with his club ready to smash.

Thinking quickly the Dragonborn casted a fireball and threw it at Ymir, only for the fireball to dissipate the moment it came near the giant. Deciding to try something stronger the Dragonborn yelled YOL TOOR SHUL and sent a massive wave of fire at Ymir, making the giant cover his face out of pain.

As the ancient frost giant was distracted briefly Hogun came sprinting and with a mighty swing he struck the giants leg shattering pieces of it making the giant roar with pain and anger.

The giant looked down at the offender only to stomp him into the ground with brutal strength.

"HOGUN" roared Fandral as he charged only to get tackled by Volstagg "don't be a fool fandral, hogun will be fine he's survived worse we must focus on taking Ymir Down" Fandral shook his head "yes you're right I must not let my anger get the best of me".

As Fandral was picking himself up the Dragonborn leapt off the cliff and stabbed twin daggers into the side of the giant slowly climbing it,

As the Dragonborn grunted while climbing Ymir took notice and began to violently try and shake him off.

The Dragonborn swung side to side starting to feel a little nauseous "hold on dragonborn" Volstagg jumped on the giants foot and started hacking away while Fandral using his blade started to slice and dice parts of the ancient Frost giant.

 **"ENOUGH STUPID PUNY ASGARDIANS NOW DIE"** the giants body started to glow brightly and everything around it started to freeze.

The Dragonborn has experienced some cold temperature in Skyrim and it never really bothered him, but this cold emanating off this ancient giant was something else, it was as if his very soul was deep freezing and it didn't feel good.

Volstagg and Fandral weren't faring any better although their Asgardian biology prevented them from instantly being turned to popsicles they could still feel the mystic cold emanating from Ymir.

The Dragonborn's limbs were frozen onto the giants body, he couldn't move no matter what he did, and his strength was fading..until.

A mace was sent flying over to the Dragonborn shattering the mystic ice his limbs were incased in allowing the Dragonborn to free himself.

After the Dragonborn fell he was able to regroup with the warriors three and plan their next attack on Ymir.

All the warriors were weakened because of Ymir's mystic cold and running out of options until the Dragonborn had an idea, "I have a plan but I do not know if it will work" "anything is better than nothing right now so do it dragonborn" Fandral said with weakened breath.

"I hope this works" clearing his throat he yelled **"** **OD AH VIING"** the shout thundered out to the sky catching the attention of the giant.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Skyrim, Night time**

Odahviing was feasting on the local mammoth population satisfied he let out a loud burp (can dragons burp?).

Ever since the Dragonborn passed he now had lost his purpose, and with no one worthy to serve he was…..bored.

Would a new Dragonborn appear or was he the last one no one will ever know besides him of course.

Until a loud booming voice called his name from the heavens, Odahviing knew this voice he has heard it many times but how could this be could the Dragonborn be alive again?, as he tried to sense the Dragonborn he was nowhere in tamriel or even in oblivion he was further a palce where no one not even the gods would go to, but if he answer the Dragonborn's call he would not be able to return to tamriel, but on the other hand he was bored with no purpose so the idea of a new adventure excited him.

With a mighty roar Odahviing flew to the heavens opening an oblivion portal to the Dragonborn's location.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Jotunheim, late noon**

Ymir was relentless in his battle against the warriors, and they were barely holding on to dear life as the giant pummeled and pulverized them on every corner.

His giant frozen body recovering from any blow and hit from the warriors and constantly freezing their weapons and body.

"so dragonborn was that shout supposed to do something? Because I see it has currently done nothing" Fandral gasped.

" I was trying to call an old friend to assist us but it seems it hasn't worked" the Dragonborn said through faded breath, although the Dragonborn had alot more stamina compared to others even his fellow nords, he could still tire and needed rest.

" well it was a good try but we will probably not survive this" just as the warriors had started to give up hope a giant thundering roar caught the attention of everyone.

Before Ymir realized he was struck with a heavy blow right to his head making him fall to the ground.

The warriors were taken off guard from the sudden blow, then a red blur flew past them and landed behind the warriors.

As our heroes turned around what they saw was a magnificent sight, ruby red scales that glistened like gems teeth sharper as any sword in the world eyes that showed great wisdom, it's body standing tall and proud.

"beautiful" Fandral murmured "amazing" Hogun whispered "hahahaha so I'm guessing this is the friend you called?" Volstagg chuckled "truly impressive".

 **"** **Drem yol lok Dovahkiin it has been too long"** Odahviing bowed his head, the Dragonborn smiled and replied " Drem yol lok old friend I am glad you answered my call" **"** **Geh Dovahkiin I have sworn to serve you and I will still do so"** .

" as much as I love reunions we have a giant after us" just as Fandral was saying Ymir screamed in the distance charging at the warriors ready to turn them into ground hamburger.

" odahviing assist us in defeating this giant among giants" Odahviing turned to Ymir and roared, smashing into the giant shattering it's right arm making it scream in pain.

 **"** **STRUN BAH QO"** Odahviign activated his Thu'Um causing a massive storm to come up punishing the giant with multiple lightning strikes.

But the giants body quickly repaired itself within moments, and Ymir was just getting angrier **"** **AAHHH ME CRUSH STUPID LIZARD"** Ymir roared and swatted Odahviing away making the dragon crash into a mountain.

As Ymir was distracted our warriors decided to launch a strike at the giant throwing their weapons and shattering pieces of the giant which just kept repairing itself.

"gah how do we even destroy this thing" Hogun yelled angrily "it seems no matter what we do he just won't go down" Dragonborn gasped.

"there is one way to defeat ymir we must seal him away beneath the ice where he was once trapped by the prince of asgard" Volstagg said to the others.

"is that so? Then I might have a solution"the Dragonborn faced Ymir and shouted **"** **Gol Kren Motaad** **"** the very ice Ymir stood upon started to shatter and fall apart, Ymir noticing this stepped away from the cracks.

The Dragonborn yelled at Odahviing "odahvving we must trap the giant beneath the ground' his voice slightly enhanced by Thu'Um.

Odahviing looked at Ymir then at the parting ground understanding what the Dragonborn meant and flew to the giant roaring **"** **Yol Toor Shul"** breathing fire and pushing him into the ice pit and finally rammed into the giant making him fall into the eternal cold depth.

 **"** **NOOOOO"** Ymir screamed and fell into the never ending darkness disappearing from sight with the frozen land closing shut after him.

"HURAAAH" all the warriors exclaimed and threw their weapons to the sky.]

In the distance Malekith could be seen baring his teeth at the celebrating warriors "you may have stopped me for now warriors but don't think this peace will last any longer there is a much bigger darkness looming over this universe and neither you or the all father nor those heroes will be able to stop it and you will all pay, especially you…..dragonborn" Malekith spat and disappeared in a magical wind.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(Dragonborn theme)

Cue credits

Thank you for reading.


	4. Welcome to Asgard

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Asgard**

 **Jotunheim, night time**

It has been some time since the ancient frost giant Ymir was banished and the warriors celebrated his defeat with special drinks and foods provided by the Dragonborn, Volstagg gorged himself on specially prepared venison with dragon sauce, Fandral tried over 10 bottles of skooma and pretty much went on an energy high for hours, Hogun and the Dragonborn were having a drinking contest and our Dovahkiin was ready to pass out while Hogun kept gulping down every bottle he could find, Odahviing could be seen trying to sleep and failing miserably because of how loud the warriors kept being.

 **Morning**

"uuugghhhh" the Dragonborn woke up with a heavy hangover and ready to pass out again, "blaagghhh" the sound of someone barfing could be heard when the Dragonborn looked to the side Hogun could be seen regurgitating his guts out and he looked ready to fall over any moment, Volstagg could be seen sleeping and scratching his giant belly snoring loudly letting out a burp, Fandral had face planted into the ground unable to move, considering he pretty much went on running like a mad man all night long.

3 hours later

Our warriors picked themselves off the ground and ready to move out although a little groggy.

" heimdall open the …uurrpp.. bifrost" Volstagg yelled out, suddenly a giant rainbow pillar consumed the warriors and red dragon.

Within the bifrost Odahviing felt uncomfortable and started growling and thrashing, "calm yourself my friend I don't like it either but just endure this for o few moments" the Dragonborn tried to calm the dragon down.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Asgard, Rainbow Bridge**

A sudden vortex of rainbows appeared in a giant dome as the vortex disappeared the Dragonborn was adjusting to his new environment this was his first time using the bifrost and it was dizzying, Odahviing just shook his head getting the dizzy out.

When the warriors and dragon looked they saw a dark skinned man standing in front of them he was wearing full body armor and a helmet with giant horns, in his hands stood a mighty looking blade impaled into the ground.

"greetings warriors three and….Dragon born and Odahviing" he said.

"wait….. how do you know our names?" the Dragonborn was surprised.

The man smiled and said "I am known as Heimdall the Faithful guardian of the bifrost and i know a lot of things because I see and hear a lot of things I even saw you're battle with ymir I am quite impressed".

The Dragonborn was flabbergasted to know that this man was watching everything they were doing, he has met few with powers similar to his but hey were mostly gods and or deadra.

Clearing his mind the Dragonborn bowed respectfully to the guardian "well I am quite pleased to make your acquaintance".

"come the all father will be expecting you" Heimdall said as he announced the arrival of the warriors.

But just as they were about to leave Heimdall stopped the ruby red dragon, **"** **what is the meaning of this why do you stop me joor"** Odahviing growled dangerously.

Heimdall calmly explained "your appearance might cause a panic among the people it is best if you wait here until the dragonborn calls you" Odahviing snorted and laid down.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Asgard**

When the warriors three and Dragonborn went through the streets of Asgard people were staring and whispering, women kept batting their eyes at Fandral as he passed he pretty much kept flirting with every woman he could find. But what caught the most attention was the Dragonborn he stood taller then both Hogun and Fandral and a bit shorter than Volstagg his ebony helmet and armor was something they have never seen before so this caught the attention of a few blacksmiths.

The Dragonborn was intrigued by the things he saw this entire city was bigger than any hold or city in Skyrim but he has seen imperial cities that could match it's size, the people looked peaceful and prosperous but ready for war at any given time, the streets were filled with people doing their daily tasks and children laughing and playing without a worry in the world.

 **Asgardian Palace**

As our warriors approached the giant golden palace the guards parted and they stood before two giant golden doors.

 **"** **WHO GOES THERE** **"** a giant voice boomed out Volstagg stepped up and answered "the warriors three has returned and we wish to see the all father we have also brought a guest" after a moment the twin giant doors opened and our heroes walked in.

They were greeted with the sight of a gigantic grand hall filled with people celebrating and drinking dancing and fighting, and in the far end of the hall sat an old man on a throne he was holding a grand looking spear with three sharp end points the middle being the biggest and a gem in the middle.

The old man himself produced and aura of absolute authority and power , he was wearing a full set of golden armor his helmet covering one of his eyes, beside him sat two ravens their eyes flashing dangerously, this was Odin the All Father.

Around Odin stood various warriors wearing armor.

Closest to him stood an old woman seemingly his wife she had a grand dress on that also looked armored on her head was a winged helmet that looked like it was made of gold embedded with diamonds, this was lady Freyja the All mother.

Next stood beautiful raven haired woman with pearly white skin wearing set of pure white armor with a red cape flowing behind her her eyes showed extreme determination and power she had sword stashed in her hilt strapped to her side, this was lady Sif the Fairest.

Next there was a blond woman she stood strong and defiant ready for anything, her body armor looked light but durable and showed just the right amount of skin… (huh oh ugghh moving on) she was a Valkyrie named Brunnhilde.

Next was a bald man with two black stripes going up his head wearing a set of heavy leather armor and holding a heavy double edged axe in his shoulder, this was Skurge the Executioner.

Next to the Skurge stood a man blond bearded man with a metal helmet enjoying a bottle of ale, this was Hákon an Einherjar of Asgard.

" I have been expecting you my warriors, what news do you bring me" the All fathers voice sounded gruff but gentle with wisdom.

"all father the disturbance you sensed was of the doing of malekith the accursed he has summoned Ymir" Volstagg answered shocking the einherjar and asgardians around him,

" WHAT! If what you say is true then we must act fast before…" just as Sif was talking right then Fandral interrupted " my apologies lady sif but we have already dealt with the disturbance so no need to worry".

"impossible it would take an entire army of asgardians or the powers of the all father or the prince to defeat him" the Valkyrie shouted.

Just as the entire hall was to erupt into panic Odin held up his hand stopping them " tell me if you tell the truth then how did you do it?" he asked.

The warriors three stepped apart and let the Dragonborn present himself, the Dragonborn took off his helmet and kneeled in front of the all father and said " my name is Dovahkiin or Dragonborn in the common tongue and what the warriors say Is not false the Giant was defeated"

Odin was curious about this man he presented a feeling that was familiar to the all father yet different, " rise warrior and tell us where do you hail from" the all father spoke.

"I come from Tamriel in the land of Skyrim" he answered, suddenly something ticked inside Odin "tamriel" he murmured.

" tell me do you know of a being known as Akatosh?" Odin asked, in a surprised but calm tone the Dragonborn answered "yes he is the father of all dragons and my patron god, how do you know of him all father?".

'so it is true' Odin thought "he and I have met before he is an…. Old friend, so this means you are his champion the man born with the blood and soul of a dragon" Odin announced.

" all father are saying you met this man?" Sif asked, "no not him specifically, but someone similar it was during my youth I met a man who's shouts were so powerful they moved the very heaven and earth dragons bowed before him on every turn" he answered.

"then do you know why I am here?" the Dovahkiin asked "hhmmm I'm not too certain but I received a vision during my slumber, I believe it was sent to me by your god as a warning and this trinket was sent to me as well" the all father presented a medallion that had the symbol of a blue hourglass.

The Dragonborn could recognize that symbol anywhere it was the mark of Akatosh "akatosh sent me a message to warn you of a coming darkness and that he will speak to you soon" Odin said as he threw the medallion at the Dragonborn who caught it and examined it.

"that's dandy but you still haven't explained how you defeated Ymir" Skurge asked, the Dragonborn looked at the warriors three and they looked at each other then they all nodded their heads.

" I wish to summon an additional ally here but I wish for everyone to be calm no matter what happens" the Dragonborn said, the all Father and the Asgardians agreed.

'ahem"

 **OD AH VIING**

A giant shockwave reverberated in the entire hall knocking dwon some chairs and spilling drinks shattering glass.

Valkyrie quickly drew her sword and held it up at the Dragonborn "what did you just do" she roared ready to strike at any moment until…

A giant roar suddenly boomed outside the hall and people screaming, making the Asgardians and Einherjar step outside to see whats going on.

As they stepped outside they saw a Giant red dragon staring down at them, alarmed the Asgardians all tried to draw their respective weapons until "STOP" a voice boomed out from behind them making them stop and look back.

"that dragon is my friend" The Dragonborn announced "WHAT? This beast is your ally, do you contort with dragons to bring asgard's downfall" Valkyrie roared.

Just as a shouting match was to begin the all father bellowed "ENOUGH" and walked up to the dragon.

Odahviing felt like he knew this old man but he couldn't quite remember, Odin came close to the dragon and tapped his spear making him fly up to the dragons face, he slowly put his hand on the dragon's snout.

Odahviing recognized this feeling.

\flashback\

A young Odahviing could be seen flying on the skies of Sovngard in a duel with a young Alduin, breathing fire at each other trying to knock each other down, ultimately he was defeated.

As Odahviing fell to the ground 2 figures could be walking up to him, when he looked up he saw his father Akatosh a mighty dragon god, next to him an old man stood, but it was obvious he was no mortal.

The old man reached down and petted the snout of the dragon.

\end flashback\

 **"** **Greetings Lot Bormah"** the dragon softly said, "hello again young one" Odin smiled.

Odin floated back down and turned to his warriors "cease your weapons this dragon is friend" Odin commanded.

The Asgardians and Einherjar calmed down and sheathed their swords axes and spears.

The all father turned to the Dragonborn and said " now let's go inside and sit down I'm sure you have much to tell us".

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(dragonborn theme)

Cue credits

Read and review enjoy


	5. The Objective

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 5: The objective  
**

 **Asgard, Royal Palace**

The grand hall of Odin was filled laughs and cheers as we see our hero the Dragonborn sitting next to the warriors three and the all father telling tales of his homeland his adventures all across the tamriel and akavir showing them artifacts and trophies he has collected throughout the ages these included Alduin the world eaters skull, Lord Harkon's ash sealed in a bottle, a giant ship sized claw collected from Tosh Raka,the many dragon priest masks, the majestic and devilish looking deadric artifacts, Dawnbreaker caught lady Sif's attention when she swung the blade it created an arc of fire which burned half of the entire hall luckily the no one was harmed too seriously and the hall magically repaired itself , Fandral was examining the Wabbajack until it suddenly sent a wave of magic that turned a nearby asgardian into a mud crab Fandral slowly put the artifact down and kicked it away while slowly whistling.

But what caught the most attention where the three elder scrolls presented everyone could feel the raw magical power emanating off them, when Skurge tried to open and read one but the Dragonborn quickly snatched it "you really don't want to do that" "why not? It sounds like…" as Skurge was to continue the Dragonborn interrupted "if you must know, reading these scrolls could have disastrous effects on not only yourself but others as well, I once saw a power hungry deadra try and forcefully read it only for it to blow up in it's face, literally it blew up in his face melting it not only that but every being around it as well and the aedra forcefully kept them alive in agony as punishment" as the Dragonborn said that everybody looked queasy and Skurge slowly put the scroll down.

"truly I am quite impressed Dragonborn you have made sacrifices that would tear apart any man lost ones dear and close to you but you never lost you honor or your humanity, you have faced and seen things that would drive any being mad but you endured through it all" Odin said in an impressed tone.

The rest of the warriors agreed they were impressed with how many times this warrior saved his world over and over again from threats that even they would fear.

"all father I wish to challenge this dragonborn to test his mettle" Valkyrie spoke " I have no objections what about you Dragonborn" our hero stood up and announced " I accept this challenge".

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Later in the Asgard arena**

The Dragonborn saw Valkyrie practicing, she looked stronger than any woman he has witnessed well maybe except for Serana when she's thirsty for blood and he once told her to calm down…big mistake, she swung her blade with deadly accuracy and killing intent, her strength seemed massive but her speed was lacking in some places.

He decided to go into battle with a set of Akaviri samurai armor and a special enchanted Wakizashi that emits fire and ice, along with a short tanto, now the Dragonborn wasn't exactly a samurai in the beginning he pretty much just swung around the Wakizashi like any ordinary blade, until he went to Akavir and met a samurais guild, when they saw how he used the Wakizashi they were laughing like mad men, they eventually taught him how to properly wield his blade in true samurai fashion, he was taught techniques that would make even the greatest swordsmen in Skyrim jealous.

Both The Dragonborn and Valkyrie stepped up the arena and studied each other due to his samurai mask the Dragonborn's face was covered and unreadable, the Dragonborn couldn't find a weakness in her sword stance, the Dragonborn slowly drew Wakizashi from it's hilt.

Valkyrie in an instant charged the Dragonborn ready to strike him, The Dragonborn quickly drew his blade and blocked the strike but the mere strength from her pushed him back a bit, she didn't let up she continued to strike him over and over again pushing him back more.

Our warrior quickly jumped back and slashed his blade sending a wave of ice towards her she barely dodged it and quickly rushed the Dragonborn sending a upward strike with her sword catching the Dragonborn off guard and smashed her sword in his side knocking the wind out of him.

Luckily the upgraded samurai armor was able to take the force of the blade but it still hurt like oblivion, he quickly stood up and blocked another incoming strike from her, quickly spinning around he struck her with a burning slash disorienting her, while she was distracted he quickly slashed 3 times in a row but it didn't seem to have an effect on her.

The Dragonborn quickly jumped up and struck attempting to shatter her blade, as she blocked the incoming strike it made a ear deafeningly loud bang, the Dragonborn looked up to see the blade intact and unscratched, "impossible that should've shattered your sword" she smirked "too bad because DragonFang is indestructible so your strikes will do nothing".

Valkyrie quickly threw her sword, reacting quickly the Dragonborn cast a barrier spell ready to block it but surprisingly the sword easily penetrated his barrier and hit him straight in the face shattering his face plate.

Surprisingly the Dragonborn looked unaffected, but inside his senses screamed in pain he realized he could not outmatch her in strength, he silently cast a quick dragonbflesh spell on himself and charged ready to intercept her.

Valkyrie was impressed with this warriors durability not even giants could take this many hits from her, quickly picking up her sword she charged ready to end it, as their blades clashed it creates a small crater beneath them.

Valkyrie quickly moved her blade and struck his shoulder only for it to have no effect "what?" but she didn't have time to think as a sudden strike disarmed her from her sword and she fell down.

As Brunnhilde looked up she saw a blade near her neck "yield and this will go on no longer" the Dragonborn said through a tires sigh.

Valkyrie chuckled "very well to the victor goes the spoils" as the Dragonborn helped her up the crown in the arena went wild with cheers.

The heroes of Asgard were impressed but they could tell neither of them really fought too seriously "heh imagine if they fought to the death the arena would be destroyed" "my I wish to see this Dragonborn fight like his life depended on it it would doubtlessly be the most glorious thing ever" the asgardians were conversing about the battle while our hero changed out of his armor into a more comfortable suit.

He took out his medallion of Akatosh and studied it glowed dimly as he held it as he concentrated more magicka into the medallion it started to glow brighter until the light consumed him.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

When he woke up he was in some sort of void world, he could hear voices coming from all around him until a much stronger voice spoke to him.

 **"** **My son listen to me I do not have much time I will send you 6 visions of the coming darkness it is up to you to stop them"**

The first vision showed the known worlds and universes collapsing on each other nothing left in it's wake.

The second vision showed time reversing itself all of existence ceasing to be known.

The third vision a being of ultimate power that would bring chaos and destruction to all that is known.

The fourth showed the same being but all sentience in the universe was forcefully bowing to him and his will.

The fifth vision was that the being of ultimate power rebuilding existence and reality in his own image.

The final vision was that of Armageddon the very being of power would lose it all it would bring an end to the continuum of all things.

 **"** **Now my son go to the world between all realms and you will find answers there my son"**

"dragonbron…dragonborn…..DRAGONBORN" Fandral kept shaking the unconscious Dragonborn he was sweating and breathing rapidly.

"stand back everybody" Volstagg splashed a bucket of water on the dragonborn, he woke up screaming and panting.

"earth" he whispered, "what?" Fandral asked, "EARTH" he screamed "I MUST GO TO EARTH".

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

Dragonborn theme

(Cue credits)

Read and review.


	6. Sudden Entry

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 6: Sudden Entry**

 **Asgard, Rainbow Bridge**

It's been a few earth hours since the Dragonborn woke up he had requested a passage to Midgard or more commonly known as the planet earth.

He said his farewells to the asgardians especially the warriors three.

" if we ever meet again I will be buying an entire tavern" the Dragonborn laughed, "aye we hope to see you again dragonborn, may the fates forever be in your favor" Volstagg said as he embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"I want a rematch dragonborn we will meet again " Valkyrie announced with a smile, "aye I hope we do".

As our hero stepped up to Heimdall he said "ready Dragonborn?" "I am prepared" as he was to leave a giant voice boomed from the sky **"** **Saraan Fah Zu'u Dovah"** as Odahviing flew in and crashed into him as the Bifrost consumed them.

Odahviing kept struggling inside the bifrost almost pushing the Dragonborn into the endless void, the Bifrost was disrupted sending them off course.

 **Earth, location unknown**

As the Bifrost dropped them somewhere the Dragonborn couldn't move and couldn't see anything and he felt like he was being crushed.

When zoomed out we see the Dragonborn's legs sticking out under Odahviing and the Dragon seems to be knocked out.

3 hours later

Odahviing finally woke up and got off the Dragonborn which surprisingly he was still alive and breathing and quite pissed off.

After the two argued a bit and slapped each other around….or more like breathed fire at each other and then made up or just came to a compromise.

"Odahviing let's fly up and scout our surroundings" as the two flew up they saw that they were in a dense forest area and decided to fly around and look for civilization.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **On the Ground**

We see a wooden cabin with a sign on it that says wildlife preservation center there we see a man in a green uniform filing papers and stamping things.

"ugh another day and more work to do, 15 years till retirement john 15 years until retirement" he was a bit grumpy and tired.

Today seemed like any ordinary day but instead something was off usually there would a swarm of birds in the nearby forests chirping like crazy and there should be at least be rodents running around everywhere, but there was nothing, it was strange he had worked in these forests for over 20 years and he has a lot of experience when dealing with the local wildlife it was as if something was scaring them.

He stepped out of his cabin and decided to check on the local bear family den when he got there he saw the entire bear family cooped up in their cave as if they were afraid to come out, calling them did nothing.

Until a sudden strong gust of wind blew from the north almost knocking him off his feet, thinking it was strange he decided to investigate as he came across a dozen trees fallen down and… burnt?, as he looked around more he suddenly heard a large roar and shouting he quickly went to the spot where he heard the noise.

When he came across a shocking sight he saw a giant dragon fighting a…Conan cosplayer? " what the hell" he muttered while hiding, he could not believe what he was seeing.

He was shaking and slowly reached for his radio when the dragon suddenly blew a massive torrent of flame near his location making him flinch and drop his radio, he quickly scrambled to pick it up, and failing miserably.

The savage man and dragon had failed to notice him when he finally picked up his radio only to drop it again when the Conan man shouted something loud and he FRICKING blew fire as well.

Honestly he was scared stiff he was supposed to be a forest ranger he shouldn't deal with stuff like this.

As the battle ended the barbarian got on the red dragon and flew off, he reached for his radio and said "uhhhh jim we may have a problem" he also noticed his pants were wet.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **With the Dragonborn**

As our hero was flying with his dragon they conversed.

" odahviing I can't help but wonder could I return to tamriel to my….family and friends?" he asked.

Odahviing was quite for a few moments… **"no you cannot Dragonborn neither can I when I slumbered my father sent me a revelation,when your life in skyrim ended you ceased to exist within oblivion itself you are now an outsider incapable of even entering tamriel now"** , The red dragon replied.

The Dragonborn took this information in…" I see I thank you for being honest with my friend".

Neither of them said anything for a while until.

Sounds of battle could be heard nearby alerting the dragon and dovahkiin, " odahviing take us down" he said.

As they landed in a clearing the Dragonborn quickly rushed to the sound of battle.

There he saw a swamp in there strange men in green skin suits with yellow jackets firing strange weapons at a….monster?

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

Hydra had been hunting him for days now trying to capture him, probably for experimentation of his special genes.

He was once Dr. Ted Sallis a brilliant man working on a serum that could turn people into super soldiers the serum… didn't have desired effects he was looking for.

And now he was a monster who's body was covered in vegetation, or more commonly known as The Man Thing.

He quickly blocked incoming laser shots from several hydra agents burning his arm off which quickly regenerated, suddenly he was caught off guard as a hydra ship descended on his location dropping a giant net on him trapping him and then 6 giant metal rods dropped around him shocking him, he cried out in pain.

"HEY" a voice called out causing the agents to turn around and see the culprit of the voice.

They saw an extremely tall savage looking man with a giant axe strapped to his back he stomped towards the agents only for the agents to fire on him.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

When those strange glowing weapons opened fire on him it burned him extremely making him take cover he has never experienced such burns from a weapon.

Quickly casting a master heal and ebony flesh in succession he conjured a bow and fired on the nearest soldier killing him.

He got out of his location and quickly brought down his axe on a soldier slicing him in half.

The glowing shots harmlessly bounced off his ebony skin, when they realized their shots weren't working they brought out their melee weapons.

They looked like they were holding maces of some kind when one tried to attack him, he quickly apprehended him and making the soldier drop his melee weapon, one sneaked up from behind and hit him only to have no effect.

Dragonborn quickly turned around grabbed his head and threw him into a tree breaking it, the others were a bit hesitant to attack him, until they put their hand on their ears.

Since the Dragonborn was a werewolf he could see and hear things normal humans couldn't, he heard some kind of voice vibrating from their ears, their leader probably.

All of them suddenly retreated into their flying contraption and left in a hurry.

"well that's that" he then turned around and saw the vegetable creature standing up rather weakly.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Location Unknown**

We see a room with a single giant screen showing the battle with the Dragonborn and a figure sitting in a chair in front of it with a black glove holding a glass of alcohol.

Until a door opened and a hydra agent stepped in saluting.

"sir ze agents are returning on your order" the agent announced.

"good and what of ze mission?" the figure asked.

"we have failed in capturing ze doctor" the agent replied.

The figure shattered the drink in his hand soaking his black glove gripping his hand tightly.

"bah no matter I have found a new target, find out everyzing you can about this barbarian" the figure growled.

The agent saluted and left.

He turned to the screen and narrowed his eyes "who are you?"

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

The vegetable creature introduced himself as Ted and he was running from these green wearing soldiers, and thanked him for the assistance.

When our hero asked about any sign of civilization, Ted pointed to the south saying there was a large populated city named New..York.

As they parted ways our hero caught the sight of a slumbering Odahviing " of course" he muttered.

Waking the dragon up he announced there was a city in the south and he needed to go alone as not to cause a panic among the civilians.

He told the dragon to tail him from above the clouds and keep out of sight or detection.

As the dragon flew away, he whistled loudly causing it to echo across the forest.

Then he waited….and waited….and waited some more…..until he heard the sounds of galloping footsteps.

As he saw his trusty steed a pitch black horse with two burning red eyes his mane even blacker than his fur, this was Shadowmere.

" good to see you my steed" he hopped on and went "Hiyah" causing the horse to run as fast as the winds.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(Dragonborn theme)

Cue credits

Read and review


	7. Entrance

I own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 7: Entrance**

 **New York City, Day time, Saturday**

We see the city bustling with activity people going about their business nothing much was happening at the moment.

When we look up we see tall buildings and skyscrapers as far as the eye can see.

Until suddenly a red blur zipped passed our sight.

When we catch up we see a person in a red and blue spandex shooting webs out of his hands using them to swing around the city.

This was the friendly neighborhood Spiderman and he was currently on his daily patrol around the city.

" alright what's on the agenda today?, patrol the city, buy a carton of milk and a pack of eggs, stake out the local harbor tonight for activity" he said to himself.

Lately crime has been an all time low giving Spidey some much needed free time to catch up on studying and friends but if he knows anything it won't last.

As the red wearing hero swung across a building he suddenly heard a huge explosion coming from a few block away, "ugh figures" he muttered.

As he arrived on the crime scene he sees several masked armed men in a building holding people hostage and demanding ransom and a getaway car.

As he swung down near a police officer the officer noticed him "hey spiderman your timing couldn't be better" "what's the sitch chief?" Spidey asked, "im not the chief, we're currently in a standoff between these bastards they're demanding a ridiculous amount of cash, we're currently getting ready to send in a swat team" the officer informed Spiderman.

"no need officer I'll get in there and take care of them" Spiderman said as he swung away landing on the roof of the building slowly crawling on the windows and sneaking in.

Inside the building

We see six armed men wearing ski masks holding assault rifles and holding several people hostage.

' hey! think that spiderfreak will show up, cause I'm getting a bit nervous remember what happen fred last month?" on of the masked men asked, "stop overreacting jim we'll be fine we got insurance in case that bright costumed freak shows up"

We see one of the armed men patrolling the back door, oblivious to the window slowly opening above him, as Spiderman snuck in he quickly tapped the shoulder of the criminal making him turn around face to face with the Spiderman, before he could shoot Spiderman quickly webbed his hands and swiped his rifle just as he was going to shout he webbed his mouth and legs making him fall.

Spiderman stuck the criminal on the wall and continued on towards the hostages.

As eh snuck across a hall he saw another ski mask wearing criminal with a cigarette in hand, just wasting his time, Spidey sneaked up on the criminal and quickly whacked him across the head knocking him out and webbed him up.

Spiderman finally reached where the hostages were held seeing the six armed men ready to fire on anyone who moves.

Quickly jumping from his location he webbed the weapons out of 2 of the criminals and kicked them across the head knocking them out, the other criminals noticed this and opened fire, only barely hitting the red and blue hero.

He quickly webbed one of the criminals and launched him towards the other criminals knocking them down until only one criminal remained, he quickly grabbed a woman and pointed his gun at her head.

"don't try anything freak or I'll blow this bitch's head off" he slowly backed away, "alright man alright I won't try anything so calm down" Spiderman put his hands in the air and slowly put his middle finger on his web shooter and quickly fired a shot of web at the head of the criminal stunning him.

When the man dropped his rifle Spiderman quickly rushed him and slugged him across the face knocking him out.

One of the lying criminals tapped a radio in his hand "hey big guy get in here will ya" he yelled.

As Spiderman freed the hostages he thought it was over until a loud rumbling was heard.

Until a nearby wall was shattered and something big smashed into Spiderman launching across the street and smashing into a clothing store.

When Spiderman rose from the rubble he saw a long time enemy he was a huge monster of a man or was he man at all?, he had two huge horns on his forehead his skin was gray colored and hard looking, his muscles were giant and bulging as if he was jacked up on steroids.

This was Aleksei Sytsevich former Russian mafia member and now more commonly referred to as Rhino.

"well well well and here I though this job would be a bit boring" Rhino said as he cracked his knuckles and neck.

"rhino? I here I though your standards were a little higher than to be working with common criminals" Spidey said as he dusted off his suit.

"hey guy's gotta eat" he said and charged at Spiderman.

Spiderman quickly jumped and avoided his charge making him crash into the clothing store, Rhino rose up shook his head and charged again, when Spiderman tried to dodge again, Rhino quickly grabbed his leg and threw him into a light pole.

Spiderman shook off the hit and shot his webs trying to restrain the giant man, only for Rhino to immediately start charging again and crashing into a nearby building and smashing Spiderman against multiple brick walls.

Rhino quickly threw off the dazed Spiderman and tore apart the web that held him freeing himself.

As Spiderman was down Rhino stomped over and picked him up by the head and proceeded to pummel on him with no mercy.

Spiderman was starting to losing consciousness and Rhino was enjoying every second of it, until a gunshot was heard and something hit Rhino's back.

When he turned around he saw a police officer shakingly aiming his gun the supervillian "s sus stop put him down" he shouted.

Rhino smashed Spiderman against the ground and proceeded to charge to lone police officer.

The officer couldn't move he was frozen with fear his life started to flash before his eyes.

Just as Rhino converged on his location a sudden blast covered the area in mist.

As the mist cleared and the officer opened his eyes he was stunned Rhino was frozen completely on the spot, icicles hanged from his arms and his angry face still present on his frozen body.

"my that was a close one" a voice sounded from behind the officers, the officers turned and looked back and saw a giant of a man his hand stretched out and from the palms a blue mist emanated off.

The crowd parted as the giant man walked through them with an equally gigantic black horse following behind him, he looked extremely intimidating his clothes a mix of iron plating and furs with a giant battle axe hanging off his back his two beefy arms covered in scars, he looked like something out of Conan the barbarian.

He walked up to an injured Spiderman and reached down to him, "hey stop! what are trying to do top him?" a guy from the crowd yelled , the officers tensed and readied their weapons.

From his hand a soft golden glow appeared and wrapped around Spiderman, after a short moment our spandex wearing hero came to rubbing his head "ugghhh someone get the license plate of that truck" he muttered, when he looked up he saw perhaps the most manliest looking man ever.

"are you alright lad?" the man offered Spidey a hand. Spiderman took it and slowly stood up.

"so…who are you?" Spiderman asked the stranger, he unbuckled his helmet straps and removed his helmet revealing a rough looking face with a neatly trimmed beard.

"my name is dragonborn young hero I saw your heroic actions and I am quite impressed" the large man said patting Spiderman's back.

"oh uhhh… thanks I guess, I'm not normally this sloppy I let rhino get the best of me speaking of which where is he?" Spiderman said looking around and spotting a completely frozen Rhino.

"don't drop your guard yet I've fought men like him before they don't go down easy" just as the Dragonborn said that the frozen Rhino started to shake and crack.

Rhino burst out of his freezing prison extremely pissed off, "alright who the hell just did that" Rhino screamed , he turned around and spotted the Dragonborn and Spiderman, he growled and charged at them.

Spiderman quickly swung to the top of a light pole and the Dragonborn whistled calling his horse.

Rhino didn't see it coming or more specifically what kicked him into the building beside him.

Shadowmere had come up beside Rhino and kicked him across the street into a building and ran up to the Dragonborn, Dragonborn petted his snout" good boy".

"damn that's one strong horse you got there" spider whistled from atop the light pole.

"you haven't seen half the things shadowmere can do" he said and mounted the black horse and drew his axe.

Rhino rose up from the building rubble and roared, he stared at the Dragonborn with rage filled eyes and charged at him.

"charge shadowmere" as he said that the horse neighed and sprinted towards the charging Rhino.

As the two almost collided the Dragonborn slammed Rhino across the face with the blunt side of his axe stopping him in his tracks.

The Dragonborn jumped off his steed and activated a shocking touch spell causing his entire fist to covered in lightning and rammed it against Rhino's nose breaking it.

As Rhino was staggered Spidey swung in and shot a huge amount of webs at his legs and arms restraining them.

As Rhino was struggling the Dragonborn came up and attempted to behead him only for Spiderman to pull his axe away from him.

"woah woah woah what are you doing?, you were about to kill him?" the Spiderman said as he held to heavy axe.

"of course, he is a criminal he deserves death" the Dragonborn said as he conjured up a sword and attempted to stab him only for Spiderman to web his hand and stop him.

"okay first of all we don't do that here and second of all what's wrong with you? Do you just kill everyone you fight" Spiderman yelled.

"if you wish to spare this man's life then very well I will not stop you but know if he keeps doing this I will be forced to take action" after he said that he whistled calling his horse and extending his hands towards Spiderman using a telekinesis spell to quickly retrieve his axe and rode away at the speed of sound.

"damn he was about to kill him" a guy from the crowd of spectators whispered.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Elsewhere**

A series of huge explosions could be seen in a forest.

There we see a giant green goliath smashing everything in sight including army men, tanks and trucks.

"HULK SMASH YOU ALL" the green monster screamed and tossed a tank across the field crashing into a squad of soldiers.

A man in military uniform could be seen radioing things to his soldiers from a truck.

"bring that monster down do whatever it takes we can't let him reach the city" the man screamed into his radio.

"bzzzbzz…sir.. ..doing..bzzzbzz….everthing we can….." a voice from the other side screamed out until it was suddenly cut off.

"dammit" the man slammed his fist on the hood of the vehicle.

"general Thunderbolt sir we're ready to launch the a full scale bombing of the area on your command" a soldier came up and saluted.

:postpone that order soldier I'm not destroying this entire land just to contain that monster" the general rubbed his head.

"uhhh sir?" a voice came from the radio, "what is it? It better be good".

"I don't know how to say this but a dragon swooped down and snatched the hulk away….." silence was all there was that.

"am I hearing you right or have I finally gone senile" the general yelled, "no sir you didn't misheard me a dragon….swooped down….and snatched the hulk away" the general looked like he was ready to pop a blood vessel at this point.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

 **Elsewhere again**

A man in a business suit could be seen drinking a cup of coffee while working on something on the computer.

Until a his earpiece ringed "hello this shield headquarters how may I help you?", "uhhh phil you might wanna see this" as the voice that a video clip came up on his screen.

It showed a green monster known as the hulk smashing army men a typical Saturday until a huge red winged lizard came down smashed the hulk with it's tail and picked him up in it's jaw and flew away.

"nick might want to see this as well"

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(dragonborn theme)

Cue credits

Read and review.


	8. Strongest One

own neither the elder scrolls, nor marvel franchise so please don't send me death threats.

Dragonborn of marvel

…

 **Chapter 8: The Strongest One**

 **Shield Helicarrier, above New York, 7:34 AM.**

In the skies of New York city a giant airship had arrived.

Inside the airship a figure could be seen quickly walking through the halls of the carrier beside him walked multiple people with ear pieces wearing suits and constantly talking and giving orders to all workers around then.

The man in the middle of the crowd of people was wearing an eyepatch and a black long coat, on his shoulder a shield logo could be seen.

This was the main director of S.H.I.E.l.D/former C.I.A agent Nick Fury and he was currently having a huge headache.

"Coulson are they here?" Nick asked the man beside him, this man was Phil Coulson former shield director and currently a field agent for the organization.

"are you sure hank made it this time?" a woman on the other side of Nick asked.

She was known as commander Maria hill another invaluable asset to the organization.

As the three operatives entered a giant briefing room they were greeted with the sight several agents and heroes sitting and talking until Nick cleared his throat.

All the residents of the room turned their attention to Nick.

"hey nick we answered the call as soon as we could" a man in a blue suit answered he had blond hair and sea blue eyes in his hand he held a circular shield with a star on it., this was Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

Around the large table sat Tony Stark aka Iron Man, King T'Challa aka Black panther, Thor Odinson, Hercules, Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp, James Rhodes aka Iron Patriot, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye, Natasha Romanoff aka Black widow, The Vision, Dane Whitman aka Black Knight.

"where the hell is pym?" Nick shouted, "ugh he should be here soon" Janet said while she sighed.

Suddenly the twin doors to the room opened and a person wearing a red spandex stepped in holding a helmet in right hand and a coffee cup in his left hand.

"pym you're late" Nick scolded, this man was Hank Pym aka Ant Man, Hank shrugged and said "hey I worked late on a project last night so cut me some slack" as he slurped his coffee.

"ugghh it's too early for this don't ya think fury" Tony said as he yawned.

"jeez tony what did you drink last night" Clint said as he pinched his nose.

"that's what I want to know I found the guy passed out on his porch" James sighed.

"alright enough we have more important matters to attend phil if you please" as Nick said that Phil pressed a button on his wrist causing the room's lights to turn off and a screen to appear in the middle of the room.

"we caught this while we were tracking the hulk on his usual rampage" the screen showed the Hulk smashing soldiers and tanks alike.

"so? What's the big deal this happens like every week" Clint said as the video continued.

"this now watch" as they watched suddenly a large roar was heard and a huge red dragon descended on to the battlefield and crushed the hulk with it's tail and stomped on him multiple times and put the hulk in it's jaws and flew away.

"…." There was a huge silence in the room as they took in what they saw.

"ugghhh thor is that one of those asgardian dragons you talk about?" Tony asked.

" no I do not believe so, that is no dragon of asgard" Thor replied while narrowing his eyes.

"well we captured this later" Phil said as the showed another recording.

 **Earlier**

Odahviing could be seen flying high in the skies with the green monster in his jaws, recently the Dovahkiin had asked him to bring the green monster to him no matter what.

Soon the green monster woke up and was quite angry, the creature proceeded to pound on Odahviing's maw trying to free himself and shattered one of his teeth making the dragon roar in pain letting the green goliath free.

The monster climbed on the dragon's head and proceeded to smash away, forcing the dragon to land and drop off the green monster.

As the monster got up and glared at the flying dragon attempting to bring down the dragon by jumping up and grabbing it's tail and failing.

As the monster landed in when a crater a voice called out to him making him turn to the source.

"greetings mighty one" a warrior wearing what looked like a heavy set of carved armor.

The monster growled and reared it's fist ready to fight.

The warrior held up his hand "I do not wish to fight you sir banner I just want to talk".

That made the monster even madder and screamed "ME NOT PUNY BANNER ME HUUUULK" the monster quickly closed the distance between and delivered an earth shattering punch to the warriors face.

The Dragonborn flew a great distance and smashed into the side of a cliff luckily his enchanted armor and dragonflesh spell prevented any major damage.

The Hulk proceeded to jump into the hole in the side cliff and continued to pummel him until he was blasted out of the hole with a giant lightning bolt.

The Dragonborn jumped out of the hole quickly summoned Volendrung and proceeded to smash away at the hulk's body each hit draining the hulk's stamina and adding it to the Dragonborn.

The Hulk beyond pissed at this point grabbed the Dragonborn's head and tightened his grip harder wanting to split his head open until…

Volendrung came up and smashed on the hulk's arm breaking it, making the hulk back away but the Dragonborn didn't give him the chance to recover.

He rushed the green monster and swung Volendrung on the Hulk's face breaking his lower jaw and then struck his stomach and sent him flying.

As the Hulk was flying his healing factor quickly repaired him he quickly spun around and landed on his feet roaring, he charged at the Dragonborn his fists ready to break some bones.

The Dragonborn saw the hulk charging at him and readied his Thu"Um.

 **Fus….Ro Dah**

The sheer force from the shout damaged the Hulk's body greatly and launched across the forest and leaving a giant crater trail.

As the Hulk was disoriented but still very angry until, **Wuld Nah Kest**

The Dragonborn quickly arrived near the hulk and cast a calm spell but the spell was too weak to affect his mind, the Hulk roared and quickly got up and delivered a hook to his face knocking him down.

Hulk grabbed the Dragonborn's throat and pinned him down punching his face over and over again.

As the Hulk was punishing the Dovahkiin, Shadowmere quickly rode up to the hulk and rammed him with his body.

The Dragonborn's armor magically regenerated itself and his body slowly allowing him to breathe once again.

As Shadowmere was tangling with the Hulk the green giant grabbed the horse by the neck and proceeded to strangle the beast.

"that's it" the Dragonborn growled and shouted.

 **Mul Qah Diiv**

As the powerful shout took effect the Dragonborn was covered in head to toe with mystical spiritual scales and two giant wings sprouted on his back becoming the aspect of dragons.

In rage The Dragonborn quickly flew in and took the Hulk by surprise and smashed him against the ground and proceeded to break every bone in his body by sheer force alone his punches left giant craters beneath them his strength allowed him to throw the Hulk around like a rag doll.

20 minutes later the Dragon Aspect shout disappeared and The Dragonborn was extremely weakened.

The Hulk's body was now pretty much a mangled mess of green blood, as his body healed the Hulk reverted to his alter ego Bruce Banner and passed out.

The Dragonborn slowly trudged up to Bruce's body and picked him up and called Shadowmere.

As the dark horse rode up to their location he put Bruce on Shadowmere's back and got on himself and rode away.

 **Back at the Helicarrier**

After the recording ended everybody was stunned shocked and surprised.

"…What the hell was that who was that guy" Hawkeye shouted.

"we have little info on this individual not even his horse is any breed we have seen" Phil replied

"friend of yours thor?" Tony asked the Asgardian.

"I believe not, he may look similar to my people but he is no asgardian" the prince exclaimed.

"damn he kicked the hulk's ass and kidnapped him, I mean how many people can do that?" Hank Pym asked.

"where do you think he took him?" Black Widow asked.

"shortly after the battle we lost track of him but were still searching for him?" Nick answered.

"well then o don't know about any of you but I must meet this fine warrior he will surely be challenge" Hercules grinned and left the room.

" I hope he doesn't do anything rash I better go after him" agent maria left the room as well.

"cap" Nick called gaining his attention "I need you to take your team and track him down and try to apprehend him and try not to get killed"

"got'cha Nick I'll leave immediately" the Captain grabbed his shield and left the room with the rest of the heroes.

 **LINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINECUTLINE**

(dragonborn theme)

Cue credits

Read and review.


End file.
